


The Valley of the Dolls

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I will add trigger warnings where I feel it is appropriate to add them, Includes characters suffering from severe PTSD and other mental illnesses, Includes flashbacks, Includes swearing, M/M, Multi, Original female character is a WOC, This is gonna be a slow burn so sorry everyone, This is post Winter Soldier and pre Age of Ultron, This was inspired by Valley of the Dolls by Marina and the Diamonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is on a quest to discover who he really is and what really happened to him at the hands of HYDRA. Thankfully, he is not alone and has people willing to help and support him. But what they find will horrify even the hardiest of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valley of the Dolls

**Prologue**

 

 All he remembers is snow and blood and strange men. The men are yelling in a language he doesn't know and he is half awake. When he regains consciousness, his left arm is gone and it takes all of his energy just to keep his eyes open. A man in a white coat approaches him, asks him his name in heavily accented English. He somehow musters the will to speak.

 "James Buchanan Barnes."

 White Coat Man speaks to a man in uniform. Uniform Man nods. Everything goes black.

 Next thing he knows, he is strapped to the cold metal bed, if you can call it that, and being subjected to electro shock therapy. He would've screamed if they hadn't put that mouth guard in his mouth.

 The next day, he remembers nothing.

 He is no one.

 He is a ghost, a killer, an asset.

 The Winter Soldier.

 ~

 He remembers more now. Not everything, but it's a start.

 He wants to remember more, to know more.

 He  _must_ remember more, he  _must_ know more.

 ~

 They are willing to help him. They call him their friend.

 He doesn't know if he should call them 'friends'.

 He settles for comrades.

 They don't seem to mind.

 It's a start.


End file.
